Notice me
by Slashfilled-mind
Summary: Sena has been noticing things about Hiruma. Now all he wants, is for Hiruma to notice him. Yaoi. Sena/Hiruma One-shot Just a bit of Angst.


**Hey people! Hmmm, what to say... Well, I just felt like writing a Sena/Hiruma fic, so here it is! It's just a short one-shot, but it's out. This is my first try at anything slashy, and also my first eyeshield fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Eyeshield, it would suck. And all the guys would be fighting over Sena. Did you see them do that in the serie [series]? If you did, send me a link, would ya?**

''Fucking scrimp! 50 more laps around the field! YA-HA!''

Sena just sighed, and did as Hiruma told him to. Most of the time, that was the best thing to do around the demon quarterback. If Hiruma said jump, you asked how high. If he said run, you didn't say anything, you just ran like hell.

Besides, Sena didn't mind all that much. He liked running. He loved the feeling it gave him, like he was flying over the field, with all the freedom of the world. When he was running, he had control over his life. He could run away from the world, escaping his troubles, or deal with them, charging at the world with full speed.

Running also gave him time to think, and that was what he did. He would think about the Deimon Devil Bats' last match, about how many friend he had in the team, or about facing his rivals. But most of the time, he thought about Hiruma.

Hiruma.

When he thought about it, everything had started with him. He had forced him to play Football, made him train, made him become stronger. When they had first met, Sena had been scared out of his mind of the devil-ish teen. But, honestly, who wouldn't be. With his sharp teeth , pointy ears and arsenal of deathly weapons in his pocket, he made a scary image.

But, over time, Sena had learned to read between the lines considering Hiruma. He noticed that, while Hiruma was without a doubt cruel, it was never without reason. Every little move had a carefully thought-out plan behind it. He also noticed that Hiruma cared about everyone in his team, in his own special way. Even if you didn't realize it, once Hiruma took a liking to you, you could always count on him to be there when you needed him.

Once Sena finally realized this, he could look at Hiruma in a whole different light. He saw just how often the other teen showed his kind side, if only you knew what to look for. And Sena noticed he liked that side of Hiruma. Liked it a lot.

Recently, he thought he might like it a bit too much... At least, if that warm feeling in his stomach anytime he thought about Hiruma was what he thought it was.

While Sena had never had a boyfriend, or even a girlfriend, before, he was pretty sure he was right about his feelings. Pretty sure he had a crush on his captain. Sena sighted to himself, still running around the field.

Of course, Hiruma would never feel the same way about him. He couldn't blame him. What would Hiruma, confident, powerful, brilliant and really just incredibly hot Hiruma ever see in a scrimp like him?

He was his exact opposite, for god's sake! He hardly had a backbone, let along any confidence, his arms lacked the muscles every other guy on the team had, his grades were nothing special, and his looks... he snorted. He didn't even want to go there!

He glanced at the middle of the field, were Hiruma stood, shotgun over his shoulder, watching practice with his trademark grin on his face. He gave a sad smile. Hiruma was completely out of his league. He probable wasn't even gay! He knew for a fact, that Mamori liked him, and she could make her move any moment. And Hiruma would except.

Of course he would, Mamori was the most popular girl in school, a blind man could see that! No, Sena didn't think he even had a chance with Hiruma.

But he could still try to get his attention, by doing the only thing he was good at. Make his crush notice him that way. So, with an image of Hiruma's face in his mind, he run.

**Well, that's it! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
